


A Nice Egg in these Trying Times

by PeepMeep



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, being egg dads counts as a relationship right, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: High school is hard enough as is. Having to raise an egg baby with Jack Atlas doesn't help. {It's that one terrible trope that no one has actually done in real life}





	A Nice Egg in these Trying Times

**Author's Note:**

> Friend Nate the Crow (no relation to the ygo) jokingly mentioned The Egg Project and gave me this terrible idea. Jack is a rich bich and born (adopted?) into money and I might be lifting his modern/highschool persona from That Kid from Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift but with motorcycles because Jack would absolutely do that (and then get involved with yakuza bs when he gets sent away but that’s not the point of this fic). I don’t know anyone who’s ever actually done this project IRL so excuse any egg baby-related discrepancies.
> 
> I use the f-slur so heads up

Yusei glared at Crow, now safely on the other side of the room. His foster-brother noticed and responded with a huge grin and two thumbs up. Aki noticed what her project partner was doing and groaned.

“Sorry that I’m keeping you from your  _ girlfriend _ ,” Jack said with a yawn. Yusei’s silent wrath retargeted to his assigned project partner. Their teacher was adamant that he not work with Crow, again. It was obvious to everyone that Yusei always did all the work; he doubted Aki would let him get away with it.

“She’s not my girlfriend. And how are we going to do this?”

Jack yawned again, devoid of his morning coffee. “Just do whatever, I don’t care.”

“Look, I know neither of us want to work together and this is the stupidest thing ever, but you still need to give a shit, that’s the whole point of the project.”

“Yusei. It’s an egg.”

“I know, god.” Yusei covered his face with his hands. “Good to know I should never accidentally have kids with you.”

“It’d be hard for us to ‘accidentally’ get knocked up, don’t you think?”

Yusei sighed. “Yes, I know. Nothing about this makes any sense.” He ruffled his hair angrily; sawdust from last period’s shop class floated off. Jack made an ugly noise and leaned away.

“I can’t take it this weekend, you do it.”

“Do you know how many kids are at my house? I’ll be lucky if I make it past the front door without getting tackled.”

“Have you ever seen a motorcycle with a baby seat?”

“Why don’t you drive your car, like a normal person?”

Jack shrugged. “Sometimes I have races after school.”

“Street races aren’t real races.” Yusei flinched when Jack wheeled around and jabbed a finger to his chest.

“Just because I’m doing something I  _ like _ and I’m  _ good _ at it and it can get me out of this god-forsaken town doesn’t mean you need to shit on me for it.”

Yusei noticed that their classmates were watching. He swallowed and tried to mentally put together a response but the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Jack broke off and gathered his things. He moved to snatch the egg.

“Careful!” Yusei tried to intercept Jack but only found himself pushed back down into the chair.

Jack glared down at him and, without breaking eye contact, took the egg and gently placed it inside his upturned motorcycle helmet.

“We’re not done with this conversation.” He strode out of the room and disappeared into the growing crowd in the hall.

Crow bounded to the front of the room, stopping next to Yusei. “Better save up for a good lawyer, family court’s gonna be  _ hell _ .”

“I’m going to kill you,” Yusei growled.

“You can have your turn when I’m done with him.” Aki stepped around them, carefully cradling her egg in her hands.

Crow shrugged. “It beats working with Jack.”

“ _ Thanks _ , Crow.”

 

Despite his best efforts, Jack remained in his thoughts for most of the day. He didn’t need any more distractions in math, his weakest subject, and Yusei found himself making stupid mistakes in automotive. He had no plans to have children, accidental or otherwise, with anyone anytime soon, and absolutely not with someone like Jack. Money can’t buy manners or a personality, he supposed.

Yusei took his time walking to the cafeteria, using the opportunity to check his phone. There was a number of messages from Crow, all screenshots of Eggate, as he decided to call it (the hashtag was filled with Crow’s posts and no one else’s). Some students got too into it in art class and designed egg-sized baby furniture. There were more than a couple videos of eggs in precarious situations, somehow remaining unbroken. Crow stressed which he found funniest with emoji.

[U think i can use this to ask out Aki? show her my mad fatherhood skills]

[The worst thing she can do is say no.]

[No way she wont be saying no when she sees my parent the shit out of this baby]

Yusei rolled his eyes. It would take a lot more than a class project to change Aki’s opinion, but he knew Crow wouldn’t listen, as long as there was still some chance things could work out.

He moved to slip his phone back into his pocket; the screen lit up from yet another message from Crow.

[dude get on SnacpChat NOW]

Yusei didn’t want to see any more “funny” eggposting, he’s wasted enough brain cells thinking about this project already. He swiped the notification out of the way. Another quickly took its place. This time it was from Aki.

[I’ll kill him for you]

Yusei sighed.

[I’m sorry my brother is an idiot, I’ll talk to him and get him to stop bothering you.]

Aki replied almost immediately, to Yusei’s surprise.

[omg no not Crow]

[you dont know???]

[of course he wouldn’t admit it]

[it’s all over SnapChat, you can’t miss it]

Now he was concerned. He never had much reason to talk to Aki, but they weren’t unfriendly, either. There was only one non-Crow-related-thing they had in common and now he couldn’t help but assume the worse.

He opened Snapchat and quickly flipped through selfies and meals and people goofing off in class. He was moving too fast and skipped past a post with Jack taking up most of the frame.

“Shit.”

The next one seemed to be the same thing, but from a different angle. Yusei hesitated, unsure if he really wanted to know what was going on. Either way, Crow would make sure to tell him all about it. Bracing himself, he pressed play.

Immediately he had to lower the volume, Jack was yelling...something, between the growing crowd and the poor videography, any legible words were lost to the background noise. Another boy came into view and got in Jack’s face. He shoved Jack, catching him by surprise and making him stumble; he wheeled his arms to keep from falling over. There was a sound of...something, not too loud, then the crowd broke into laughter. Jack scowled and punched his assailant in the face, slamming him into the lockers behind him. The filmer moved suddenly, losing focus and the video ended.

The next post queued up. It was the same fight, from yet another angle. Yusei didn’t need to see anything else.

He turned around and headed towards the front of the building. As predicted, Jack was sitting outside of the principal's office, holding an ice pack to his face. Smears of blood dirtied his otherwise immaculate white leather jacket.

“Sorry about the egg, I’ll explain everything so you don’t fail.”

“What the hell was that about?” Yusei said in a whispered hush. Jack turned away. “What were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t,” he admitted. “I got angry and reacted.”

Yusei crossed his arms. “Someone else diss your racing?”

“No.” Jack didn’t say more but glanced nervously at Yusei’s unwavering stare. “Ugh, fine, just stop looking at me like that.” He paused. “They called me a faggot.”

“You? You’re, like, the straightest guy in school.”

“It’s because I was working with you.”

“Oh.” Yusei’s shoulders slumped. If they would say something like that to Jack’s face, he didn’t want to think what they said about himself behind his back.

“Yeah, well,” Jack moved the ice pack to the other side of his face, “they shouldn’t have been saying those things about you.”

“I can take care of myself.” It didn’t come out as confidently as he planned it to be.

“So? You shouldn’t have to, not for something like this. It shouldn’t be happening at all.”

Yusei’s mind was going off in a million directions, he couldn’t focus long enough to process all of this. He was able to manage a quiet “Thanks, Jack.”

“No problem. You know you should probably get out of here, I don’t know what Goodwin’ll do if he sees you talking to me, but it probably won’t be good.”

“Right. I’ll tell Crow something that’ll make you look good, but not  _ too  _ good. I can’t ruin your reputation.”

Jack smiled. “Yeah, wouldn’t want people to think I did something for someone else.” They both stiffened at the sound of voices approaching from inside the principal’s office.

“Shit,” Yusei said. He ducked back into the hall and quickly made his way back to the cafeteria. He recalled one of the things his automotive teacher had brought up that day, about minor things that could add up and cost efficiency. Maybe Jack would let him help out on his bike...

**Author's Note:**

> I had emoji in this but ao3 breaks when you post an emoji in your fic so you get NOTHING
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chasestarb) and [tumblr](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for commissions, message if interested.  
> [Buy Me a Coffee at ko-fi.com!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G5AJDV)


End file.
